Lone Warrior (Spell)
Lone Warrior was the spell used by the Sword of the Empire of the Dreadlords to become immensely strong and become stronger than any General. This was also used by other Dreadlords that failed to cast it or complete it efficiently. This spell is known by the Old Ones as "The Curse of Loneliness". Details The Lone Warrior is a skill that only those out of the Warlock Division can do properly. Ranked as a Ritualistic magic, Lone Warrior as the name states, the user must be absolutely lonely, both physically alone, as well as mentally and spiritually, meaning that in order to use this spell, the parents of the caster must be dead, as well as any other sibling or known, possible lover or relative. Marrying somebody is prohibited as long as the user wishes to keep using this spell, and any child they create or conceive is to be killed. User cannot have friends of any sort, but can have people that know him and see him as one. In the end, this spell makes any user extremely alone and depressed. In addition, after casting this spell, an aura that attracts the feeling of depression and dread, which will make people rather stay away from the user, making things like friendship and love difficult by default. People that read about this are sure this spell is a point of no return, and it is, as making friends is no longer a possibility. However, the advantages of casting this spell are worth it. A spell created by the Hadoushin of War, this makes the user nearly invincible as long as they keep their loneliness, both mentally and physically. The less people around an user of Lone Warrior the stronger the user is. However, after mastery, getting stronger will be made at all times, while the power of Lone Warrior will stop decreasing each time they are around somebody. However, if not mastered, this spell will kill the user as "Only those who can adapt will make it through". Using this spell costs greatly on the user's body, as most people would just die instantly when casting this spell. In exchange for giving away happiness and already being extraordinarily strong, the user is meta-combat, while setting himself apart, becoming ethereal in nature and going to the extents of becoming stronger than a General could possibly dream of, going to the possible maximum of the person's capacity. But as a Dreadlord having an infinitum for Strength, speed and durability, the only true limit of Lone Warrior is infinite, as Lone Warrior does not make them infinite, but only "near". It also allows the user to use the strongest and most powerful forms of their magic that they had before. This spell is also called "The Lone Zenith" for it's proprieties. As another side effect, the Dread-SoulBlade of a Dreadlord goes through a process that is called "Hollowfication" That stretches and then transcends the limits of the soul of a Dreadlord, removing any of the boundaries and limits they had. This allows one to gain even more tremendous power if their Hollowfication can be controlled, which is part of the "Adapt or die" philosophy of the Hadoushin of war. As creating the Hollowfication will force the soul into a "Soul Suicide", the user of lone warrior must either stop the Soul Suicide through means such as injections into the soul or eating souls regularly. Other means are unknown. In the process of Hollowfication, the user loses control of their Dread-SoulBlade and must fight their own soul, now dark and twisted, with tremendous power, for control of their mind and body. If they win, they get to keep their body. If they lose, their mind and body are lost to the now twisted part of them and will start to ravage everything in their way. Upon being able to master the Hollowfication, they gain the ability to turn into a twisted form of themselves, possessing many times over their power. Each time they walk, they leave a black fire with red outlines on it. The same fire goes out of the blade. The blade's proprieties allow the user to ignore the durability of an enemy as long as it's not infinite, only Absolute Defense having any chance to counter it. However, the Hollowfication process goes a lot further than that. Any Dreadlord standing near an user of Lone Warrior will undergo the same Hollowfication process, but without Lone Warrior's original effects that are only to the Dreadlord, and not the Dread-SoulBlade. Every other aspect of Hollowfication will happen. For this propriety, Lone Warrior is also called "The Hollow One." Currently, there's only one known user of Lone Warrior, the Sword of The Empire. The knowledge of Dreadlords about this spell is really scarce, and the knowledge for the needed ingredients is even scarcer, with only a few people even getting an idea of what they are. In Overview, Lone Warrior is a Ritualistic spell that brings out the worst of a person in exchange for extreme power, while being dangerous for the ones that are near the user, as well as an unique and mythical spell, only achieved and mastered by one Dreadlord.